The 69th Annual Hunger Games
by iBaka123
Summary: This years Hunger Games has so many twist, and turns. The main character, Dale Shurman, an 13 year-old Asian-American from District 4 and his partner Kari Avilad, an 12 year-old, must try to win this years Hunger Games. Find out what happens to them in the arena!
1. Chapter 1: Reaping Day

**(A/N) Hey guyyz! It's me, iBaka! I guess you guys have noticed that I have made some terrible fanfics. Well, I promise this fanfic will continue on, until it's over! Now, you guys should start reading now! BYEEZ! See yah at the end of this Chapter!**

Chapter 1: Reaping Day

I woke up starving for some fish. My mom was up, wide awake, making a fish net for my dad. I almost forgot today was Reaping Day, so no fishing today. "*Sigh* Really hope I don't get picked." I said to myself staring at a picture of my dad and I holding up the largest fish I caught. I remembered that day. That was the day I met the most beautiful girl on the beach. She had long brown hair. She was holding a rose, and crying. I asked her what was wrong, but all she did was stare into my brown eyes, and I stared into her brown teary eyes. After all that, she turned and ran away from me.

"Hey mom, where's dad?" I asked my mother. "He went out fishing." My mother replied. I went up to my room, changed into my swim trunks, grabbed my wooded staff, and ran out the house. I ran as fast as I could to the beach. When I got to the beach, I saw my dad he was stabbing the fish. I was just about to walk onto the beach, but there was a sign that said, "Beach CLOSED. Reaping Day. ENFORCED BY CAPITAL" I saw my dad, he looked angry. I was just about to yell, but I couldn't, because I knew what would happen if I did, on Reaping Day. I just crawled my skinny body under the wooden fence. I made sure that the Peacekeepers were out of sight, and out of mine. I ran towards my dad as fast as I could. "Dad, it's Reaping Day! We have to get out of the beach!" I shouted right in his face. He was ignoring me.

He just stabbed the fish. I stared at the clock tower; it was 11:00 AM, one more hour until Reaping. A Peacekeeper was walking towards the beach, he was looking away. I had to hide, or else I could get killed. I ran under a dock. I had to be quiet and steady. I looked around. I saw the Peacekeeper tap my father's shoulder. He looked like he said, "Excuse me sir, you have to get off the beach and go immediately to your home." The Peacekeeper said. My dad then took all the fish he caught and wrapped them up in his net. He held it in his hands and slapped it in the Peacekeepers chest. The Peacekeeper looked startled, he grabbed the net and set the fish free, but the fish were dead. My dad just took his net back and his spear and walked off the beach. "Uh Oh! I must get off the beach!" I thought. The Peacekeeper looked around, and walked away.

"Thank God! He left!" I said to myself while staring at the clock. It was 11:15 AM. "I have to get ready!" I ran straight home out of the beach. Most of the Peacekeepers stared at me for wearing my swim trunks, and a holding my staff. As soon as I got home, I took the shortest bath, and got in a blue casual polo shirt. I put on gray shorts and wore my usual sneakers. The mayor never said anything about the shoes. My brown flip-over hair was combed back. My two siblings were way to young to be reaped. So they usually stay with my parents. I am the oldest out of my siblings and I am not really nervous of this years Reaping. I survived last years, I guess. Well not really. My name was in the bowl six times for food last year, and Beaca Elmers chose my name, right when I was about to get on the stage, somebody volunteered for me. He looked like a 17 year-old and he said I was too young to die. I said thank you a million times. When the games started he died right away. He ran towards the weapons, but one of the career tributes killed him. I was so sorry for him and his family. He had a big family, 6 brothers and sisters, with only one parent. After the games, I walked to his house and talked to his family. I felt so sorry for them. I have brought them fish and cooked it for them ever since.

The bell from the clock tower rung. That means it's time for Reaping. When I got to The Square, the Peacekeepers had to prick my finger. I felt a little sting, but once they scan your blood, they say to enter. If you don't attend Reaping, Peacekeepers will go to your house and kill you. I walk into the Square, many kids my age and older looked nervous, I wasn't nervous at all, even though my name is in the bowl seven- teen times this year. I didn't really care what would happen. Then came Beaca Elmers, her hair was so shiny and flowed with the wind. She was wearing a pink and purple gown with flowers in it. The mayor was just sitting there and smiling. "Welcome, to the 69th annual Hunger Games, and May The Odds Be Ever in Your Favor!" she spoke into the microphone. She looked like a 25 year-old with her hair down, but she is a 37 year-old. "We have a clip, brought all the way from the Capital. The giant screen showed a video of how District 13 rebelled against the Capital. Eventually the Capital won against them, and that's how The Hunger Games has started. Beaca was very excited to choose the tributes. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I will now choose our girl tribute." she said into the microphone. "You don't have to announce that you are." I thought. She dipped her hand into the bowl. She took out a piece of paper and said the tribute's name. "Kari Avilad!" She told us, "Where are you? Come on! Come up." Kari then walked up to the stage. When I looked into her face, it was the same girl I saw the day I caught the big fish. The most beautiful, crying girl. Kari looked so nervous. "And now, for the boys." Beaca then walked over to the other bowl and dipped her hand into it. She took out another piece of paper. "Carlos Simmons!" She told us the other name. I knew that name! That's the boy who volunteered for me last year, his brother! What should I do?! I ran out on to the pathway and yelled, "I VOULUNTEER! I VOULUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

**(A/N) So! What Do Ya Think?! Chapter 2 coming soon, so be ready for it. Chapter 2 is gonna be longer than this one. Review this story, give me ideas for chapters later on. Please don't give me ideas from the book or the movie! I just got the volunteer thing from the book. Thanks for reading! Chapter updates, will probably up in 2-3 days because of school. Some chapter updates will probably take longer. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Train Ride

**(A/N) Aloha! I'm back! And I am going to make this chapter almost very long! So keep tour eyes open and your butt seated. K, BYE! See yah at the end of this LONG chapter!**

Chapter 2: The Train Ride

Beaca looked every excited for me to volunteer. I ran up to Carlos, he was crying and smiling. "Thank You..." He whispered. He ran back to his mom, and the Peacekeepers body guarded me up to the stage. "Well, we have another volunteer. Just like last year. Another volunteer!" Beaca said, "Well, these are this years tributes! Give them a around of applause!" Beaca clapped her hands, but everybody else just kissed their index, middle, and ring finger, and raised them in the air.

The Peacekeepers opened the Justice Hall doors for the three of us, and we entered the building. I entered a room with a couch, shelve's with lots of books, a giant window, and a small television. "You have five minutes..." the Peacekeeper said to my family. "Dale! That was so brave of you to volunteer for the boy!" my mother said crying. My two siblings were crying in each other's arms. My father wasn't here, he was probably at the beach. My family hugged me so tight when the Peacekeeper told them to leave. My mom told me keep my eyes open at all times in the arena. My siblings didn't let go of me. The Peacekeeper had carried one of my siblings, and my mother held my other. They had been pushed out carefully out the door. "Mom, I love you!" I yelled at them before the door slammed.

I tried to open the door but it was locked. I then walked over to the couch and sit. Once I sat down, my best friend, Vince, came in. He was still wearing his Reaping clothes. Almost exactly what I was wearing. Except he had a green long sleeve on, and he had gray shorts on and his usual sneakers. He said, "Dale, What the hell was that! You didn't even know that kid! What were you thinking?!" He shouted at me. "Yes I do know that kid. He was the brother of the boy who volunteered for me last year! Besides, I can survive the games! I know how to wield my staff." I replied. A Peacekeeper told me I have another visitor. It was Carlos. He hugged me, an told me thank you. He was crying and hugging me tighter and tighter. "So are you Carlos?" Vince asked. "Y-yes..." Carlos said in a scared voice. We talked about what would happen until the Peacekeeper came in and told them to leave. Once they left, the Peacekeeper told me to head out to the train. I asked him what train. He just told me to follow Beaca. We went into a small black car with tinted windows. Beaca was in the middle, I was behind the drivers seat, and Kari was sitting on the other side. Kari was looking out her window, crying. I was listening to what Beaca was saying about the train ride. Once we got to the train station, which I have never seen in District 4 before, the three of us entered the train. The second I walked in, the room had the scent of chocolate, and roasted chicken. Beaca told us to wait for our mentor. She said her name was Kaylus. "Hey, Kari, haven't we met before?" I asked Kari. She turned away, and ignored me. Kaylus, our mentor, walked into the room we were in. She seemed very nice. She had short black hair; she was wearing a black top and blue skinny formal pants. "So, you guys are this years tributes. Helpful tip, get me to like you and I can give you more helpful tips for survival in the games. Hell, I can even get you sponsors." Kaylus spoke to us in a serious voice.

"Then what advice can you tell us?" Kari asked in the sweetest voice. She got up, got a piece of ham, sat down and ate all of it in one bite. I almost forgot that I didn't eat all day. Kaylus got up, took a glass of wine. She drank the wine non-stop. "Ah...What you have to do is...Survive." Kaylus told us.

After two hours of Kaylus telling us what we should do first, Beaca showed us our rooms. It was huge! A queen bed, mini fridge, holographic television, and a giant drawer of clothes. Beaca told us to wait 30 minutes for our dinner. She told us to changed and do whatever we wanted on the train. Right after Beaca left, I took off my blue polo, and my gray shorts, which I was wearing all day. Right after I took off my Reaping clothes, I changed into a black tight shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. After I changed, I laid down on my bed. I thought of watching TV, I took the remote, waved my hand over it, and the screen turned on. The first channel was on was a documentary of last years games. "Boring, but I'll watch it. I'll see what advice I can get from this." I said to myself. After twenty minutes of watching the documentary, Beaca came in and told me dinner was ready. The second I walked out, I smelled roasted turkey, cherry pie, and rice.

I sat down next to Kari. She was happy. She was wearing a blue top, with skinny short shorts on. She had almost everything on her plate. I was starving too, so I took little pieces of everything and tasted them if I liked them or not. "So, Dale. When I walked into your room, you were watching the documentary from last years games, right?" Beaca asked me while chewing on some vegetables. "Uh, yes. I watched it because I thought I could get something out it. Like I can learn new survival skills." I replied. Beaca smiled at me, while Kaylus rolled her eyes. "H-hey Dale. Can you help me with a weapon that I'm suitable with?" Kari asked me with a soft voice. "Uh...Sure! Can we talk later?" I replied wiping my mouth. Kari just nodded and continued eating. "After today, tomorrow we depart at the Capital!" Beaca said. After that, we all just ate until we were done. Once we were done, we went to bed.

I fell asleep right away, but I couldn't sleep because Kari kept on screaming. I had to calm her down by going into her room, and sleep next to her. The next morning, I woke up next to Kari next to me, snuggling to my chest. My arm was under her head, which was really relaxing. Kari was nudging my chest. I woke her up, but she didn't wake up. I had to carry her to the living room to for her to smell the morning dish. The second she sniffed the ham, she was wide-awake. "Kari, I forgot, you wanted to know what weapon was suitable for you." I told her. "Yeah" She replied. "Don't forget, we arrive at the Capital today!" Kaylus shouted. Kari and I talked about what she could use. We thought of spears, bow and arrows, or knives, but nothing worked for her. After an hour of finding weapons that are suitable for Kari, the train was almost at the Capital. Beaca was all dolled up to see everyone again. Kaylus was ready too.

After an hour or so, we finally arrived at the Capital. I looked out the window, and saw millions of colorful people. Everybody was yelling my name and Kari's. I heard lots of "I LOVE YOU DALE!" and "KARI! YOU ARE SO BRAVE!". The second we got off, everybody was touching us, and shouting. We were brought into a building, in the inside were a bunch of stylist and rooms. The other tributes were there too. "I guess its time for our make-over, and to meet our stylist!" I said to Kari. She held my hand tight in fright.

**(A/N)Heyy! Whatdya think? It took me hours to type this chapter! So please review! I really hope my hard work really pay off! Chapter 3 coming in 1-2 days! Really excited! See yah next time! BYEE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Look

**(A/N) HEYYO! It's a me, iBaka! And I'm here to continue the fanfic! This chapter is based on their make over. It might be short so that's why chapter 4 might come out today too! Otaay! See yah at the end of the chapter!**

Chapter 3: The New Look

My stylist assistants were so weird looking. The woman's eyelashes were as long as my pinky finger. The other one was so sassy. She snapped her fingers every time she found something dirty, nasty, or hairy on my body. I felt so exposed to the women plucking, washing, and grooming my naked body. Once they were done with my body, they moved onto my head. They plucked my eyebrows, combed my hair, seven times, and put some kind of cream on my face. Every tribute had the same routine. I wondered what they were doing to Kari. They cleansed every part of me. Nail filed my nails, hands and toes, waxed my leg, and arm hair, plucked my nose hairs, dyed my hair a little darker than usual, and cut my flip-over hair, just a little.

After an hour lying down on the silver table. They took each and every tribute to a room, to meet their stylist. After 15 minutes of waiting, my stylist, Skai, finally came in. She was kind, and friendly. Her skin was a peachy tan color, and her hair was highlighted purple. "Wow! You are so young to volunteer for a boy!" Skai told me. I smiled, and nodded. She told me that a sky blue, or a light purple is my color. "So are you here to make me look better?" I asked. "No! Of course not! I'm here for your personal needs. And I'm here to make an impression for you." She replied. She then got a paper and pen and asked me some questions. "So, I'm going to ask you about five questions. First, What's your favorite food? Next, What weapon are you using? Then, When do you usually fish for food? Third, What is your favorite color? And lastly, how did you meet Kari?" Skai asked. "Uh...Sushi, staff, around the morning, blue and purple, and we met on the beach, she was crying and holding a rose. That's all." I replied staring at the floor. "Okay. These answers will help me on what you will be wearing tonight, at the tribute parade

After Skai asked me more questions, she finally found out what I should wear for the tribute parade. I'm going to wear a suit where Kari and I will control water. It's a blue suit and all we do is hold out our hands and control the water. "The water is like a magnet to the suit. The suit is another magnet to the water. All you do is move the water around." Skai told us. When Kari and I wore the suits, it was warm and flexible. Skai dumped water from a bottle to our hands. Kari flinched, but the water didn't splash on the floor, instead the water moved along with her hands. I moved my hands a lot and I was so excited to control the water. "Hey! This is fun!" I said. Kari was making shapes in all different sizes. A bell rang, that told us to get in our chariots.

Before I got into my chariot, I looked at the other tributes. District 10's outfit was made of meat. Probably because they were livestock, animals and meat. I looked around again, and I saw District 1's outfit, it was shiny. It had diamonds, ruby's, emerald's, and any other rare diamond on there.

When we got in our chariots, a giant gate opened and District 1's chariot went out first. Then District 2 and 3. Now it was our turn. The second our chariot got out, so many people were shouting and screaming. I was moving arms a lot. I looked at Kari and it looked like she was nervous. I kept moving the water around, while Kari held on to my hand again. When she held my hand, we both combined the water to make anything we could.

**(A/N) Kind of short, and cheesy ending. Don't worry, chapter 4 will be a bit longer than this one. Chapter 4 will include some parts of the training and some parts of Kari and Dale.**


	4. Chapter 4: Weapon Finding

**(A/N) Okay, so chapter 3 was a little short, this one will be short too, but not too short. This chapter will include only this, Kari and Dale finding a weapon for Kari. That's all. SEE YAH AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 4: Weapon Finding

Kari was still holding my hand after everything that just happened. "Uh...Kari, you can let go now..." I said to Kari. "Oh...Sorry." Kari replied. She then let go of my hand. Beaca then walked up to us and said, BRAVO! That was gorgeous!". "Then Skai said, "That was fantastic! You two combining the water to make anything!". I looked around, and it looked like the boy from District 2 was looking at Kari and I. I think his name was Cloud. He was tall, had blonde hair, and was muscular. His partner was short, has black hair, and skinny. I think her name was Christine. They were the vicious career tributes. Districts 1 were vicious career tributes too. When Kaylus looked around, she then had the urge to go up to our apartments. The four of us went up five floors. First floor is the lobby. Floors 2, 3, 4 are District 1, 2, and 3's apartments. The fifth floor is all ours. Our television is holographic and on a waterfall! The couch is blue and leather. I looked around where I was standing, and it looked like the apartment represented District 4! I walked into my room and it was so clean, and fresh.

I then walked to Kari's room. I knocked on her door and she said "Come in!" I then walked in the room, and Kari was reading a survival book. "Don't forget! We are looking for a weapon for you!" I shouted. "Oh yeah! Lets start now!" She replied. I then proceed to sit on her purple bed and we talked about snares, ropes, and weapons. "I'm really good with ropes, and nets!" Kari told me. "Perfect! You can use a whip! Whip people, then kill 'em!" I replied. She smiled and nodded. "Now try to get the Gamemakers' attention." I said. "Hey Dale. Did you know, we are the only tributes who are 12 or 13? We are the youngest." She said. "Yeah, I kinda knew that already from the Reaping." I said staring into her eyes. Kari then slowly moved her head near mine. I knew what she was going to do, so I let her. Right before our lips met, Beaca walked in and said dinner was ready. Right before she saw what we were about to do, we acted natural. When she left, Kari got up, and held her hand out. "What?" I asked. "Dinners ready! Lets eat!" She said smiling. I held her hand, and she lifted me up. Before we left her room, Kari kissed me on the cheek.

When we ate dinner, I sat next to Kari. We held our hands under the table, so Kaylus, and Beaca wouldn't see. I didn't think that we kept it secret, because we kept giggling at each other. "Dessert!" Beaca shouted. An Avox girl then walked in with a tray full of banana splits. We ate every bit of it, then we had to go to bed. We had to sleep early because training is the next day. I slept right away, but I woke up when Kari slipped into my bed. "Pst! Dale! Can I sleep here?" she asked. I nodded, and then she snuggled into my arms. It was warm, and sweet for her to be with me tonight.

**(A/N) So, this chapter was all about Kari and Dale. I was thinking if Kari should live, or die. So review if you want her alive or dead. Chapter 5 will include training, mostly training. Chapter 6 will be interviews, and maybe a little part before the games. I'm so excited for the games! The arena will be something to do with District 4, so Dale, and Kari will have an advantage. Don't forget, Chapter 5 will come out tomorrow or the day after that. BYEE!**


End file.
